


Motion Sickness

by b_ilvybecks



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Band Boys Being Cute, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ilvybecks/pseuds/b_ilvybecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's the point, princess, gotta teach you the ropes before whooping your ass, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motion Sickness

When William Beckett opened his door that morning still in his pajamas, he didn't exactly expect his Latino boyfriend standing there, holding a grocery bag in one hand and some video game in the other, with a huge grin on his face. Not that he was complaining, honestly.

"Oh! Gabey-wait what are you doing here?" William cocked a hip out slightly, "I thought you were supposed to be leaving today?"

"Good morning to you too, Guillermo," Gabe pecked the younger once on the lips before squeezing past him and making his way towards William's small kitchen and emptying the contents of his bag on the counter-top. "I bring you gifts of video games, shitty food and cuddles. My flight got cancelled for tomorrow, and am I not allowed to spend my time with my one and only true love?" 

William sighed, walking up behind Gabe and hooking his chin over his shoulder "Drama queen," Gabe beamed at this. "what are we playing?"

###

"I swear now, Beckett, I'm gonna beat you so bad!" Gabe called from where he was sprawled out on the floor in William's lounge, trying to set the Xbox up on the TV.

"Sure thing Gabey," William called back, smirking from the kitchen where he was getting out drinks then returning to where he was sitting before on the couch, "Whatever you say."

"Uh huh, when I'm finished with you, you're gonna be begging for forgiveness!"

William raised an eyebrow at that, "You do realize I've never played before, right?" He asked, smirking at the back of his boyfriend's head.

"That's the point, princess, gotta teach you the ropes before whooping your ass, right?"

"Don't call me that, assface." William scoffed.

"Sure thing. Princesa." Gabe smirked.

After four whole attempts at getting the TV settings correct and an eighteen minute search for the correct game controllers, both boys were huddled together on the couch in William's apartment, with William's legs thrown over the side and his upper body tucked into Gabe's one side and cans of drink and sugary food on the other.

"You are gonna go easy on me, right Gabey?" William looked up at Gabe through his eyelashes.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see," Gabe tucked a few strands of hair that had fallen in the younger's face back in it's place. "Okay so to win all you have to do is..."

###

Gabe was absolutely astounded.

"Wha- How-. You've done this before right?" Gabe questioned him, wide eyed at the TV screen where the number of William's victories were silently mocking him.

"Well you did tell me you were going to go easy.."

"No no, that's not the point, you-"

"I don't know what you're talking about" William looked up at his boyfriend with sparkling eyes.

"Yes you do, you little shit," Gabe replied, "You won every single game! I'm supposed to be a fucking boss at this," Gabe pouted and crossed his arms, portraying the perfect image of a 5-year-old-in-a-23-year-old-mans-body. "Anyway, it's only a game."

"Aww Gabanti, someone upset because they got a beaten by an amateur?" William poked at his boyfriend's cheeks, grinning, with fake pity in his voice.

"That's it, you're getting it now you skinny little fuck!" Gabe cried as he threw his long arms around William's slim waist and pinning him on his back to the couch.

Gabe grabbed both of William's wrists in one of his hands and held them above the younger's head to keep him in place before moving to straddle his waist, and proceeded to kiss, pinch and tickle any visible pale expanse of flesh he could reach from above him. The food and cans of drink left on the side of the couch forgotten and fallen to the floor.

"Gabe! Ow-Gabe," William stuttered out in between giggles, "I surr- Gabe- Stop it!"

"Not a chance, querido," Gabe laughed and 'attacked' his boyfriend again.

William bucked his hips up once in an attempt to get some leverage over the older boy, which only resulted in Gabe getting unbalanced and the both of them falling onto the floor in a tangle of limbs, Gabe hitting his head against the floor in the process, with William on top of him.

"Bilvy.." Gabe groaned.

"What, Gabey?" William replied, panting, hooking his chin on Gabe's chest and looking up at him.

"Head hurts. Kiss it better?" Gabe smiled lazily down at him.

"Hmmm.." William fake pondered, then leaned forward and kissed Gabe's temple. "Rematch?" He laughed, hovering over Gabe with his hair falling down the side of his face, creating a silky brown curtain for the both of them.

"Not. A. Chance."

"Oh stop being a child," William sat up. "Just cause you'll lose again" he smirked.

"Well then, I guess it's on."

###

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hi hello this was my first ever thing written *confetti* and yeah hopefully someone see's this and if there's anything that can be improved on or any errors please tell me? i'm new to all this  
> Disclaimer: neither of these cuties are mine just the story  
> xox


End file.
